Talk:Unseen Tonic
WTB! I buy an Everlasting Abyssal and they bring this out the next day... bastards... but I would like to get a Sylvari Tonic :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 11:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :El Nazgir will sheet his panz.--Alcedo talk- 11:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, but it was close... I did get a normal one from my 80 tournament points (and a r9 ele sword for my monk), but no everlasting. I would buy one if I had the cash, but I only got about 30k and 1 ecto atm, and they're about 100k+70e.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) All the tonics keep getting better and better! Between this and the Charr, I think a better one would be tough to come up with. Myko Ducor 15:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :ARE YOU SERIOUS? You talk about good Tonics, mention the Charr one, and somehow forget the best looking thing in the whole game? Yeah, whatever, keep taking the funny tablets. -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about that; I didn't mean to offend anyone, Suicidal Tendencie! I just don't like the Phantasmal one. But anyway, the designers are doing a good job picking out some good creature skins for the players to try out. Myko Ducor 00:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::From all tonics, this is my favourite (duh!), but the Abyssal Tonic comes second, personally.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't, I'm messing =) ::Seriously though, you look evil, you float, quite possibly the biggest item of "prestige" in the game... anything specifically you don't like about it? -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's not prestigous.. lol :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Haha, thanks Vipermagi. Wraiths don't look like they have emotion or drive, just kinda lifeless beings who wanna kill you and be done with it. I like the Mursaat tonic because, quite frankly, Mursaat are pimp (single-spell kills and being worshiped by a huge cult FTW). Charr are one of my favorite races because they are the perfect combination of savage and humanoid, and knowing them since Pre, they have a place of honor. Claws, fangs, and fur can't be beat by a purple-faced floating cloth any day. Myko Ducor 17:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I already like you Myko, simply because of the fact you like Mursaat so much :P You should check out this page I made about them. And I'm still saving for an everlasting of these.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wow. That's really well done. I respect the amount of time and thought you put into that, but for the Mursaat, it was well worth it! Myko Ducor 19:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I think you're all forgetting one critical fact: oozes > all. --Macros 21:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :The only thing Ooze is better than is the hairy old man Tonic -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Obviously you haven't been oozed on enough. I can fix that. --Macros 21:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Mursaat tonic Pwncakes it all. and thanks Myko, I indeed spent quite some time in it, but as you said, it was worth it. And if you remember anything (facts, speculations, etc.), please tell me, it are not only my thoughts about them that are in there (well, the theories are, but not the rest).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) (RI) Myko - thank you for this. I prefer my current sig, however. -->ST 01:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :lawl, I never saw that.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Aww, my bad; I'm sorry! I didn't catch that either--just a typo I guess. It's like we've been going at it this whole page. Let's kill any hard feelings and forget I ever did anything to you, or your beautiful signature. Myko Ducor 19:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm beginning to think you're taking the piss. Suicidal Tendencie's beautiful signature. Hm... *looks at the pic* -->ST 00:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::No, seriously. I went a little overboard with "beautiful" (your sig still is cool) but I don't want you to think I'm trying to ruffle your feathers or anything of the sort. Once again, I'm genuinely sorry if you think I'm mad at you or I'm a jerk. I didn't want that to happen. By the way, I came across "Lol Wutwut." I think that's really funny the way it sounds like an actual grawl boss. That's good thinking! Myko Ducor 02:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Can I just start off by declaring, the community would do well to have more people like you. ::::I am getting really amused here... I can honestly tell you that you have yet to offend me in anyway. ::::And thank you very much, all this time later, I am still somewhat proud of that name. -->ST 17:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Why thank you! It's nice of you to say that. And I'm glad you're not offended. And you should be proud :D Myko Ducor 18:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC)